


for you, i'd risk it all

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Sure, they've broken up.But for Diego, Eudora would risk it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> I am new to writing this pair, and I apologize for any mistakes!

“I can't,” Eudora mumurred against Diego’s lips. She'd arrived at a crime scene and hyper-aware of her ex-lover, she'd seen the silvery glint of his knives and had pulled him into a deserted alley to warn him off. But this was Diego and he'd viewed it as an opportunity to kiss her. “ _We_ can't," she continued, sternly.

Diego hid a smile as he pressed against her but just then, an ambulance arrived on the scene, and he pushed her further into the darkness away from the noise and flashing lights. “Why not?” He rested his forehead on hers. “There is no _we_ remember?” He kept his tone light, but there was a lingering bitterness that she'd called it off between them.

“I'm sorry-” she began.

“It’s okay, I get it. ” Diego lied, lifting his head and feigned a smile. “A vigilante and a detective sound like the beginning of a bad joke.”

“D, you’re _more_ than a vigilante,” Eudora grasped his face with her cold hands. “You keep trying to prove yourself but-”

“Let's drop it.” Diego interrupted. "Want me to check up on some leads for that murder?"

Eudora’s heart raced and her stomach was in knots, though outwardly she remained calm. She knew every single one of Diego's diversionary tactics, and she usually let him have his way, but now she wondered what his motive was.  Hell, what did he ever see in her? Diego Hargreeves wasn't just handsome, he was fucking hot _and_ filthy rich, and unlike her, a good-natured, fun loving person that everyone loved. 

“If I get caught fraternizing with you, all my cases can get thrown out.” She was proud of her steady voice. “I’m the first Black female detective at the Precinct and-”

“I know, my love. And I'm so proud of you." Diego's voice was soft. "All I want is a kiss."

 _“Just_ a kiss?” She folded her arms and fixed him with a hard stare.

Diego grinned, loving that she could see through his bullshit. He'd fallen hard for Eudora Patch and her no-nonsense attitude that had seen _him_ despite his facade to the world.  

“Leave your window open. Tonight. At midnight."  He leaned in, and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent.  "No Detective and Vigilante shit. Just me and you." He gently grazed his teeth on her soft skin and then kissed it. "I still have my key.”

Eudora bit her lip. Should she tell him that she’d changed the locks already? But then he lightly bit her earlobe, and heat pooled in her belly as he crowded her and she melted. No one had ever loved her or wanted her the way Diego had. 

“I’ll be waiting,” she whispered. “And I, uh, love the leather. And the mask. Keep it on.”

Diego laughed softly, resisting the urge to tease her; he knew how self-conscious she got about her needs. Their tête-à-tête had lasted too long, and he had to leave, but not before he made himself clear. 

“I don’t want _you_ wearing anything,” he ordered. "And no orgasms before I get there. I want them all." And he slipped into the shadows and disappeared into the night.

Eudora’s body hummed as their previous trysts danced in her mind. Should she disobey him and wear lingerie so he could use one of his knives to cut it off?

“This is why we can’t be together, D,” she muttered, as she smoothed her hair and her shirt, to walk back onto the crime scene. 

Because for Diego Hargeeves, she’d risk it all because of the way he made her feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Patch kept a stern face during the motions at work but her insides were roiling. The victim was a Latina, only fourteen years old.  She'd run away from a bad home situation and headfirst into a worse one on the streets. 

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Eudora muttered, as helplessness grasped her with icy fingers.

Another senseless death that could've been prevented, another girl who didn't know they were loved, and a disgusting pimp still on the streets.

Did Diego had the right idea? He was on ground zero fighting crime, while she did paperwork.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts.

"Want me to call the vic's parents?" It was Nathanson, one of the officers on duty. "I-"

"Her name is Elena." Patch interrupted in a no-nonsense tone, making sure she didn't display any more emotion than necessary. "I'll make the call." And she turned away, tapping at her computer's keyboard to avoid any more questions. She'd had to work twice as hard to get half as much as anyone else, and she'd be damned if any outbursts would sully her reputation as being the best detective on the force.

Her movements stilled when Nathanson left, shutting the door behind him.

God, she needed Diego.

* * *

It was 11.55 pm, as Diego slid in the shadows behind Eudora's apartment building. Knowing her, she would've changed her locks the moment she'd called off their relationship, so he climbed up the old fashioned way to the top floor. Reginald was a monster, but he made sure they had survival techniques.

It was turning midnight when he entered her bedroom, and like a dream, she waited by the window in a white silk nightie that made her skin glow.

"The deal was you being naked," Diego teased as he entered her room. "But I like it when you disobey."

"So you can punish me?" Eudora folded her arms. "Because I didn't listen? Because you're the _man_ and in charge?"

Diego froze, trying to gauge Eudora's mood. They were on opposite sides of the law, but their worlds were still one of death and he knew how the decay and hopelessness clung after a days work. 

"What do you need, my love?" He moved to untie his domino. Sure she'd said she wanted it, but there was a desperation in her voice and vulnerability in her eyes that told him she needed him, not the fantasy of the man in a mask. 

"I am not _your love,_ " Eudora returned, calmly.  "Keep the damned mask on."

Diego's hands dropped. Reginald had a similar imperious tone, and he hated it. Belligerently, he pulled the domino off, flinging it to the ground, and started unzipping his jacket.

Eudora frowned.

"This is not what we agreed." She pushed him lightly. "You intrude at my work. You touch me till I'm so weak, I'd do whatever you say." His jacket was on the floor now, even though a chair was next to him, and he could've draped it there.  "You think I'm easy. And desperate," she accused. "Like how we first met."

"That's not true and you know it," Diego spoke up, his temper rising. "You had a shitty day.  _Fine_. But don't take it out on me."

"You've been taking out your fucked up family issues on _me._ " Eudora matched his tone. "You can't save them, or the city, so you come here."

"And you let me 'cause no one else takes the time to really _see_ you." Diego knew it was a low blow, but he didn't care. No matter how ugly, they were always honest with each other. 

Eudora's chin wobbled, and her eyes filled with tears. "This is why we can't be together." 

"I'm not here to argue." Diego pulled his favorite knife from his side. "Did you cum today?"

Eudora's mouth dropped at the change in conversation.

"Did you cum today?" He repeated and placed the flat of the blade on her cheek. "We know how greedy your cunt is."  He smiled when her nipples pebbled under her lingerie. 

"N-no."  A shiver went through Eudora, as Diego assumed control. If anyone at the precinct knew that she loved a vigilante dominating her, she'd be so humiliated. 

"What do you call me?" He moved the blade gently, watching it press against her skin.

"Diego," she whispered, biting her lip. "Please." 

"On the bed." Deigo moved the blade down her neck to the strap of her nightie. "Face down." He cut the strap. "Ass up." He cut the other strap swiftly, till the garment pooled at her feet, and she was naked before him. "You know, babe. If you want to be punished, just ask." He brought the flat of the knife down over her breast, as she shivered. "We keep ruining your clothes." 

Her eyes glittered with anger, but when he pressed the cold knife over her bare nipple, she gasped. "Please, Diego."

They'd been together long enough that Diego knew how far to push her. "On the bed. Now." He pulled his gloves off and made his way to her bedside table, knowing want his Eudora wanted. He would spank her, and when her ass was just rosy enough, he'd fuck it nice and slow. After he came, he'd made her suck him off till he got hard again, and only then would he fuck her till she orgasmed.

Detective Eudora Patch was a hardass on the job, but with him? She liked being used. 

His cock twitched as she crawled on the bed, her ass in the air.

They weren't a couple, but they still had this, and for right now, it would do. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on the 3rd and final chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
